


now we’re together, without remembering

by crushgoth



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushgoth/pseuds/crushgoth
Summary: a collection of 26 eiivan drabbles, ordered alphabetically. some take place in AUs, some are canon compliant, some are canon divergent; though in each one they are hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 6





	now we’re together, without remembering

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever proper drabble collection, i.e. every segment in this fic literally contains 100 words or less. since i'm posting this all in one go rather than having it be multi-chapter, there are no chapter notes, so take this as something of a key:  
> drabbles marked with a star ☆ deal with the topic of parental abuse and could be potentially triggering.  
> drabbles marked with a heart ♡ are explicitly NSFW and/or have NSFW undertones.  
> drabbles marked with a flower ✽ take place in alternate universes or are canon-divergent.  
> drabbles marked with a music note ♫ contain mentions of major character death.
> 
> writing this was a bit of a challenge for me but i'm pretty proud of it, and i hope you all enjoy it too!  
> title is from "dress" by buck tick~

**arms**

Eiichi feels like he can’t breathe. A million unpleasant thoughts drill into his head all at once like a swarm of angry hornets. His breath is catching in his throat, his chest heavy like a steel ball has been shackled to it.

When Van’s arms coil around his waist and squeeze him tightly, Eiichi suddenly doesn’t feel so overloaded anymore.

* * *

**broken ☆**

“Shhh. Hey, hey. I’m not mad. ’S okay.”

Van comes up behind the Eiichi, locking both arms around his waist and resting his chin against his shoulder as the younger man cries defeatedly over the remnants of the wine glass he’s dropped.

He sucks in a watery stream of breath and tilts his head back to look Van in the eye. “Y-You won’t hurt me…?”

Van’s brows twitch sadly. He wishes Eiichi didn't have to fear violence over simple mistakes. He leans his forehead against him.

“Never, sweetheart.” He kisses his shoulder. “I’d never lay a finger on ya.”

* * *

**cinnamon ♡**

Eiichi’s toes curl as he lays sprawled out on the bed beneath him. Van begins his crescendo of sloppy kisses down his body, beginning at the crease of his jaw. He peppers them down the contours of his neck, along the dips in his collarbone, before finally descending down his chest and stomach.

His tongue drags along the space beneath Eiichi’s navel, which elicits a soft moan. “You taste like cinnamon,” Van mumbles against the pale flesh before he continues his journey downward.

* * *

**dreams ✽♫**

Sometimes Eiichi still feels Van’s arms around him. Warm lips against his cheek, the tickle of Van’s stubble when he’s forgotten to shave. The reverberation of pure, free laughter bubbling from Van’s chest as their bodies intertwine. He sees the sparkle in those huge brown eyes when Van stares into his and tells him, “I love you.”

But he always wakes up next to an empty space. Reality sets in; the last time he ever saw Van, he was being lowered into the ground, laying perfectly still and his face serene. Eiichi buries his face into his bedsheets and cries.

* * *

**eating**

“Yours looks better than mine,” Eiichi grumbles, staring dejectedly at the piece of strawberry cake he picked up from the bakery, then at Van’s chocolate slice.

“Aw, don’t be sad, Eiichan, we can share!” Van scoops up a chunk of cake with his fork and hovers it in front of Eiichi’s lips. “Say ahhh~”

He tentatively takes the bite, blushing. Violet eyes lock onto mocha brown. The gaze they hold is so tender that Eiichi almost forgets to savor the decadent flavor of the chocolate.

Both sensations are lost when Yamato abruptly calls out, “God, get a room, you two.”

* * *

**fear**

At the first crack of thunder, Van nearly jumps out of his skin. He throws himself around Eiichi, squeezing the other man securely and burying his face into the warm fabric of his hoodie.

“Van…” Eiichi quirks a brow. “Are you afraid of storms?”

“M-Maybe.” There’s another crash outside, and Van whimpers, tightening his grip around Eiichi.

Eiichi smiles at him lovingly, threading his hand through his hair and drawing him closer. “Don’t worry, my love. As long as I’m here, I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

**glasses**

“Can I see what ya look without ‘em?”

Eiichi glances at Van, who’s inching closer to him. He already knows what Van means. “I won’t be able to see.”

“Just this once.” Van doesn’t wait for a verbal response; he doesn’t need to, because Eiichi is already leaning closer, eyes fluttering in anticipation.

Van carefully lifts the glasses from Eiichi’s face, unable to suppress his laughter when Eiichi squints and blinks his eyes rapidly to adjust his vision. Then Van gets a good look at him, and he cups his jaw and kisses him, slow and deep.

“You’re so beautiful.”

* * *

**height**

“Eiichan, _c’moooon_!”

Van moans and stomps his foot against the ground like a child when he tilts his head up for another kiss, only for Eiichi to stand up on his toes, making his lips even further from Van’s reach.

“You are such a jerk,” he whines when Eiichi finally comes back down, though he doesn’t even try to feign indignance when the taller man throws his arms around his neck.

“And you, are a pipsqueak.” Van opens his mouth to argue, but Eiichi quickly catches him in a kiss, for real this time.

* * *

**imagination**

As soon as Van starts talking, Eiichi’s no longer listening. His mind takes him somewhere else entirely - an altar, bathed in sunlight and the glow emanating from the other man’s radiant smile before they lean closer and meet each other in the middle.

“Eiichan?” Van snaps his fingers. “Earth t’ Eiichan? Are ya even listenin’?”

Eiichi clears his throat and straightens his spine. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. What were we talking about?”

He has to will himself not to keep his eyes locked onto Van’s lips for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

**jealousy ♡**

“I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you tonight,” Eiichi growls through gritted teeth once he has Van pinned against the wall of their shared bedroom. He scatters rough kisses along Van’s neck and collarbone.

“I didn’t either,” Van promises with a lighthearted chuckle, though not opposing when Eiichi drags his tongue along his jawline. “Trust me, Eiichan, I’m yours an’ yours only.”

“Great.” Eiichi grins before his mouth latches onto the space beneath Van’s right ear, the spot he knows drives him crazy. “Let’s make sure everyone else knows that.”

* * *

**kids**

Seeing Van cry is an uncommon sight, but always an unpleasant one. The minute he comes home to find his husband curled up into a sobbing ball on the couch, Eiichi is immediately taking the other man into his arms and shushing him, asking what’s wrong.

When Van looks at him, he’s smiling brightly beneath his tears. When he reveals that he had gotten a call from the orphanage, and that their application was approved - they’re going to adopt a child together - Eiichi spends the rest of the night crying with him.

* * *

**laughter**

It was just a stupid joke, but Eiichi’s somehow nearly doubled over in laughter, his knuckles going white as he grips the steering wheel.

Van repeats himself, and Eiichi grits his teeth. “Van, _stop_! I’m gonna fucking get us killed!”

He says it a third time. Eiichi actually has to pull over before allowing himself to laugh loudly, freely.

Van joins him before leaning closer, shutting them both up with a kiss.

* * *

**medicine ♡**

Van was skeptical when Eiichi first mentioned the idea of roleplaying in the bedroom, but as soon as he sets his sights onto the skimpy pink nurse dress that puts Eiichi’s cleavage on full display and hugs the tops of his thighs, all previous doubts he held about this completely escape him.

Eiichi smirks when he sees how hungrily Van is gazing at him, his tongue playfully rolling along the tip of the syringe he’s twirling in his hand. “Ready for your medicine?”

* * *

**nickname**

“Hey…” Eiichi whispers in the wake of a panic attack one night, gripping the fabric of Van’s shirt.

“Hm?” the smaller man replies, one hand stroking the small of Eiichi’s back soothingly.

“Can you call me that nickname again…?” he asks tearily.

“Which one?” Van asks, turning to brush his lips against the salty tracks on Eiichi’s cheek.

“The one you always call me.”

“Eiichan?” Eiichi nods, and Van smiles, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you, my Eiichan. Always will.”

* * *

**obsession**

Van wishes he could hate himself. Wishes he could be disgusted every time he clips Eiichi’s face from a magazine cover and stows it away in his wallet. Wishes he wanted to fight back the desire to roll over and cling to his pillow at night pretending he was holding Eiichi instead. Wishes he hated that he thinks of him every minute of every day, thoughts of him filling Van’s mind to the brim at anything that could even slightly remind him of the other man.

But he can’t. Not when he’s this head over heels in love.

* * *

**protect ☆**

The moments leading up to it are a blur. He just remembers feeling numb and frozen as his father goes red in the face and shouts obscenities at both of them. The moment he sees a balled fist descending towards Van, a sudden energy courses through his body, and before he can even process it he’s standing between them with his fingers wrapped tightly around father’s wrist.

Eiichi doesn’t try to suppress the hatred in his eyes as he glares at his father. “If you want to lay a finger on him, you’ll have to get through me.”

* * *

**quiet ♡**

“Oh my _Go-_ ”

Eiichi quickly claps a hand over Van’s mouth, muffling his speech. The other man whimpers into his palm. Eiichi listens carefully for the sound of shuffling footsteps or muttering voices outside the confines of their dressing room - he hears nothing, so he pushes a third finger into Van.

“You need to keep your voice down,” he whispers, grinning at the way Van’s eyes roll back and his hips thrust forward as he tries to fight back more of his own voice.

* * *

**roses**

When Eiichi steps into his room that afternoon, he is immediately met with a pleasant scent and the sight of a bouquet of red and orange roses on his nightstand, a white card decorated with rushed handwriting propped up in the center.

_Sorry I can’t be at home tonight, Eiichan! Good luck with work today! I love you so much. -Van_

He smiles as he plucks one of the orange ones out of its vase and lowers his nose to its soft petals, breathing in.

* * *

**swearing ♡**

“ _Fuck._ ”

Van grabs a fistful of auburn hair, pulling hard. Eiichi smirks as he emerges to meet Van with mischievous violet eyes.

“I didn’t peg you as the swearing type,” he muses, tongue flicking at some of the excess that clings to the corners of his mouth.

“Only in front of you, an’ only in moments like this.” Eiichi eagerly resumes his earlier task without giving Van a response, and the loud “holy _shit_!” it earns him is most rewarding.

* * *

**ticklish**

Eiichi didn’t mean to make that noise. He just wasn’t expecting Van to poke his side so suddenly, that’s all. His face turns completely red, one hand immediately going to his mouth. Van raises an eyebrow, and experimentally reaches out to squeeze Eiichi’s side again. This time, Eiichi can’t suppress the giggle that sounds from the back of his throat.

Van breaks out into a mischievous grin before pouncing on him.

* * *

**umbrella ✽**

“Wanna come under my umbrella?”

Drenched and shivering, Eiichi takes a look at the (strikingly handsome) stranger - it’s a small umbrella, and he isn’t sure he’ll fit, but he sees no better option. He smiles in thanks and steps under the umbrella, trying to ignore the heat that goes to his cheeks when their hands meet.

“I’m Van, by the way.”

The sound of rain is always something that has soothed Eiichi, and he’s not sure if it’s just because the two sounds are mingling, but Eiichi finds a strange comfort in this man’s voice, too. “Eiichi.”

* * *

**victory ✽**

Eiichi isn’t even sure how it happened, the moments leading up to it are a brightly colored blur, but he’s backstage surrounded by all six of his closest friends, with an UtaPri award in hand.

Van is smiling, laughing loudly, freely. His hands go to Eiichi’s elbows. Eiichi clutches the award tighter so he doesn’t drop it, but his triumphant laughter tapers off into nothing as he gazes into Van’s eyes. They’re bumping forwards, and then they’re kissing, not paying any mind to the other five people in the room, nor the trophy Eiichi still has his fingers curled around.

* * *

**welcome**

“Eiichan?”

The sight of a shivering, tattered-looking Eiichi at his doorstep was not what Van expected to see at four in the morning, but he doesn’t protest either. Without another word, he steps aside to allow Eiichi in, and the other man eagerly obliges.

“I’m sorr-” Eiichi starts, but Van cuts him off by taking a step forward and taking him into his arms, burying his nose into the curve of his neck and breathing in his scent.

“Welcome home, Eiichi.”

* * *

**xiphoid ✽**

The feeling of cool metal gliding along the underside of his chin is what brings Eiichi out of his thoughts. When the sword tilts his head upwards, he finds his gaze settling onto a pair of mocha brown eyes, glinting with something he can’t quite place. The faintest hint of a smile is gracing Van’s features.

Van retracts the sword, but not before he flicks its blade gently along the curve of Eiichi’s neck. The smallest drop of blood emerges from the paper cut-sized gash. Van smirks and licks his lips, and Eiichi gulps.

“Let’s duel.”

* * *

**youth**

“Hey.”

Van cracks an eye open to look down at Eiichi, who has his chin propped up against the smaller man’s chest. He reaches out, pushing a hand through Van’s lush, dark brown hair before his fingers begin to travel over the smooth, warm skin of his face.

“Promise you’ll still love me when we’re older?” he asks, thumb swiping across a well-defined cheekbone.

Van smiles, and cranes his neck forward to kiss Eiichi’s forehead. “Of course. I promise to love ya always.”

* * *

**zephyr ✽**

A gentle breeze courses through the air and washes over their bodies. The feathers on Eiichi’s wings that had been dangling finally slip off like the leaves on a branch. He watches as they ride the breeze, twisting and drifting like a dance.

“You’re molting,” Van comments, turning to smooth his palms over the sleek black plumes that remain.

“Yours seem to be doing well,” Eiichi muses, eyes traveling over the pristine ivory wings bursting from Van’s back.

Van tilts his head up, kissing Eiichi’s jaw, then his mouth. “I’ll let you borrow some of mine.”


End file.
